


Хоть в разведку

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Major Character Injury, SECOM au, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дайчи получает шанс на новую жизнь, но должен заплатить за него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хоть в разведку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'd Follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651213) by [magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic/pseuds/magic). 



> Фик переведен на Haikyuu!! SW

— Ты — тот мальчишка Куроо? — спрашивает Бокуто, делая взмах рукой.

Дайчи думает, что это очень опасно. Конечно, учебные мины, что они сейчас собирают, пока не могут быть приведены в действие, но все же.

— Меня зовут Савамура, — отвечает он, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, чтобы правильно соединить все провода.

Он ничего не отрицает, потому что все знают, что это — правда. Когда Дайчи закрывает глаза, вспоминая последние несколько элементов, которые ему надо подключить, и не пропустил ли он что-нибудь, у него вырывается короткий смешок.

Снова открыв глаза, он ловит на себе пристальный, полный любопытства взгляд Бокуто. Дайчи возвращается к своим манипуляциям и спрашивает, плечом показывая на их рабочее место:

— И сколько пришлось сделать, прежде чем у тебя получилось в первый раз?

— Самостоятельно? Пятнадцать. Из них пять раз я должен был взорваться, — отвечает смущенно Бокуто, окидывая взглядом лежащие перед ним спутанные провода и шрапнель.

— А, — Дайчи соединяет последние элементы. Он протягивает руку к детонатору; зажигается желтая лампочка, сообщая, что его только что собранная мина готова к действию. Это его первая попытка после того, как ему показали, что и как надо делать.

Бокуто тихо присвистывает.

— Ну круто. Неудивительно, что Куроо забрал тебя к себе, — жалуется он.

Дайчи сочувственно хмыкает, когда механизм в руках Бокуто подает сигнал, оповещая всех, что тот только что взлетел на воздух в шестой раз.

Делая шаг от стола с собранной миной, он чувствует, что на него смотрят. Дайчи вскидывает глаза и видит знакомое лицо: Куроо стоит в нескольких метрах и усмехается, но взгляд у него — внимательный и серьезный.

Дайчи со вздохом начинает разбирать бомбу, потом собирает ее снова. Трудно не обращать внимания на жар, окатывающий шею и загривок, когда Куроо рядом. Но не невозможно.

***

 

Специальность Дайчи — ближний бой, как и у Куроо.

Может, он никогда этому и не учился, но ему пришлось жить в условиях, которые можно описать только как «ад на земле». Так что это стало как бы побочным эффектом его постоянного стремления выжить. Если тебя атакуют на расстоянии, ты мало что можешь этому противопоставить, кроме хороших рефлексов. И даже в этом случае твои попытки уклониться выглядят в лучшем случае неубедительно. Поэтому приходится сосредоточиться на том, что в твоих силах и что поможет тебе сохранить жизнь как можно дольше.

Интересно, не потому ли Куроо так хорош в ближнем бою, что они с Дайчи похожи.

У них никогда не было возможности поговорить о прошлом Куроо, но из тех кусочков мозаики и оговорок, что Дайчи смог собрать там и сям, выходит, что их судьбы не слишком отличаются.

Опять же, то, что боевики-малолетки взрослеют с оружием в руках и не выпускают его до самой смерти — не редкость. Или как раз редкость — и это нормально.

Дайчи резко втягивает воздух, чувствуя прикосновение холодного лезвия к шее. Куроо вывернул ему руку за спину, всем весом придавил ноги, и Дайчи слышит его как всегда ровное дыхание прямо возле своего уха.

Ему конец. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Дайчи уже был бы мертв.

— А что, тренировочные ножи больше не используют? — спрашивает он, чувствуя, как по шее скатывается капля крови, и сглатывает. От стыда внутри все горит. Он-то думал, что давным-давно научился полностью фокусироваться на схватке и не отвлекаться, а вот поди ж ты.

Краем глаза он видит, что тренировочные ножи, которыми они с Куроо пользовались секунду назад, отброшены в сторону и до них не достать. Чтобы победить, они используют все — от щебня под ногами до собственного тела. Даже если это всего лишь тренировка.

Куроо надавливает чуть сильнее, и на миг Дайчи задумывается, не так ли ему предстоит умереть.

Хотя какая разница, если единственная причина, по которой он еще жив, держит холодный металл у его горла?

— Никто не играет по правилам, — спокойно сообщает Куроо и убирает нож от уже порезанной кожи. Дайчи понимает, что впервые за последние сорок секунд может сделать нормальный вдох. Может, за пятьдесят.

Он знает это лучше других, поэтому с досады лупит перевязанной рукой по земле, так что выступает кровь. Этого не следовало допускать.

Куроо не двигается, примостившись на ногах Дайчи, и по-прежнему крепко сжимает его запястье.

— Слезь с меня, — ворчит Дайчи, изо всех сил пытаясь сбросить с себя своего инструктора.

Впрочем, он знает, что Куроо и не подумает подчиниться. Если только Дайчи не заставит.

Он делает глубокий вдох, а потом выкручивает Куроо палец — ровно настолько, чтобы не сломать, но это позволяет ему выбраться из-под Куроо. Когда он наконец завладевает ножом, который всего секунду назад был в руках Куроо, то видит, как тот улыбается. 

Дайчи не слышит слов, но губы Куроо что-то произносят.

Дайчи знает, что не должен улыбаться, когда ему наконец удается подмять его под себя. Но в том, как он чувствует себя рядом с Куроо, есть что-то совершенно неправильное. Исключительно ненормальное, странное.

Однажды это может стоить жизни им обоим, но сейчас он смеется Куроо на ухо, прижимая его к земле собственным телом, когда тот вскидывает бедра.

***

 

В М25 нет ничего особенного.

Дайчи может во сне разобрать и собрать ее заново, руки его давно привыкли к ее весу. Когда Акааши без слов протягивает ему винтовку, Дайчи сразу машинально проверяет ее рабочее состояние, даже не глядя на нее. 

Они обеспечивают прикрытие Куроо и Бокуто. Хотя Дайчи наблюдает за ними с помощью тепловизора, он без труда отличает одного от другого.

Он проработал с Куроо уже почти год. Когда Куроо снимает очередного боевика, его движения более экономичные и четкие, чем у Бокуто, все выверено, ничего лишнего. Задание было — проделать все бесшумно и как можно незаметнее, и Дайчи задерживает дыхание, когда видит, что силуэт Бокуто двигается слишком быстро, привлекая к ним внимание сразу нескольких целей.

— Тихо, — коротко бросает Акааши, и Дайчи замечает, как его палец снимается с предохранителя и замирает на курке. Винтовка у Акааши более навороченная, не чета той, что у Дайчи. Акааши специализируется на них, и здесь, на высоте — его вотчина.

Дайчи знает, что в поле был бы полезнее. Но сейчас он может только наблюдать, как Бокуто лишь чудом не попал под пулю, и как Куроо прикрывает его, попутно убирая собственные мишени. Когда все зачищено, Акааши снова перемещает палец на предохранитель и едва заметно переводит дыхание.

Не отрывая взгляда от тепловизора, он спрашивает:

— Ты бы выстрелил?

Дайчи чувствует, что пальцы дрожат. Все это время он ни на миг не отрывал глаз от того, что происходило там, внизу. Он разжимает хватку на винтовке и пристраивает ее на коленях, переводя взгляд на Акааши.

Да, он бы выстрелил. Неважно, сколько раз он видел, как Куроо возвращается после успешно выполненных операций. Он все равно неспособен не думать, что однажды тот может не вернуться. И эта мысль всякий раз впрыскивает в кровь адреналин; он не может не думать, что нужно сделать, чтобы предотвратить это. 

Когда он успел стать таким? Его никогда не волновало ничье благополучие, кроме собственного. С тех пор, как он потерял всех, кто был ему дорог. Закрывая глаза, он видит их маленькие тела — исковерканные и окровавленные — и думает о том, что не смог спасти их. Он и сам-то едва выжил. 

И вот теперь он снова чувствует, что ему не все равно. Он не знает, кто в этом виноват. И не понимает, нравится ему это или нет.

— Нет, — отвечает он и снова переключает внимание на происходящее внизу.

Этого не должно случиться. Сама идея, что кому-то, настолько опытному как Куроо, может понадобиться его поддержка, по меньшей мере, смешна. Если он даже о себе не может позаботиться, как можно надеяться на это?

***

 

— Так когда ты собираешься это сделать? — спрашивает Куроо.

Он произносит это шепотом, но все равно слишком громко в безмолвии окружающих зарослей. Дайчи хотел бы попросить его заткнуться, но знает, что именно этого Куроо и добивается.

Они лежат неподвижно, скрытые камуфляжем. Проходит несколько минут, а потом Куроо немного смещается, придвигаясь ближе к Дайчи. Его палец — на предохранителе, а взгляд устремлен на горизонт.

— Когда ты меня поцелуешь? — спрашивает Куроо, и его теплое дыхание касается уха Дайчи. Этого достаточно, чтобы Дайчи почти вздрогнул, но он не двигается. Он сохраняет бдительность и, когда кто-то начинает приближаться к тому месту, где они залегли, переносит палец на курок.

— Размечтался, — бубнит Дайчи, нажимая на спуск.

Его мишень падает, и, когда остальные, заметив это, встревоженно вскакивают, они с Куроо принимаются за дело.

Возможно, ему только кажется, что Куроо улыбается больше обычного. Впрочем, у него все равно нет времени задумываться об этом. Когда он наконец восстанавливает дыхание, стирает грязь с раны и оглядывается, убеждаясь, что все чисто, спину окатывает мурашками.

Куроо целует его в затылок, и Дайчи аж подпрыгивает. И оборачивается, хмурясь.

Он просто терпеть этого не может!

***

 

Когда они впервые встретились, Дайчи держал осколок стекла возле горла Куроо.

А тот продолжал трепаться как ни в чем не бывало. 

Когда Дайчи вспоминает об этом, то думает, что, возможно, именно тогда он впервые понял, что с Куроо что-то не так. Что-то, чего он никак не может уловить. Что-то, на что он не может перестать смотреть, словно под гипнозом. 

— Ага, но как это пишется? — спросил тот после того, как обезоружил Дайчи, сломал ему руку и скрутил. Спросил, как пишется имя Дайчи, собираясь, кажется, сломать еще что-нибудь, если не услышит ответа.

Это было нелепо, совершенно нелепо. Военный — или пародия на военного — одетый в черное, имея на руках реальное оружие в отличие от тех отбросов, с которыми обычно приходилось сталкиваться Дайчи, на полном серьезе интересовался, какими иероглифами он пишет свое имя.

— Топь и городок, — выплюнул Дайчи и прибавил оскорбление в адрес матери этого сукиного сына, за что ему чуть не сломали вторую руку. 

Он уже почти потерял сознание от боли, когда до него донеслось:

— Моя мать была хорошей женщиной.

Полная нелепость.

— Ты мне нравишься. Думаю, я оставлю тебя себе.

***

 

Когда Дайчи было тринадцать-четырнадцать, он ел что придется. Питательных веществ в этом «что придется» было явно недостаточно для нормального роста. А теперь уже слишком поздно. Он, конечно, не коротышка, но все равно, ожидая, когда его вызовут на прием к врачу, не может не пялиться на полураздетых людей вокруг. Они все проходят осмотр после завершения очередной миссии.

На Куроо шрамов не меньше, чем на самом Дайчи, но он длиннее, стройнее, у него более загорелая кожа.

Однажды он спросит Куроо, где же тот все-таки рос. Кем в действительности была его мать, если она умерла так, как думает Дайчи? Откуда у Куроо вот этот шрам? А этот?

Но сейчас он молчит, разминает шею и пальцы, осматривает себя на предмет повреждений. 

Глубокий порез на предплечье, растяжение лодыжки, пальцы на левой руке побаливают и слегка опухли, но перелома быть не должно, хотя кажется, их не помешает вправить.

Он сидит на скамейке, сжимая и разжимая кулак, когда Куроо вдруг кладет свою руку ему в ладонь, заставляя поднять взгляд.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал, — говорит он.

Дайчи вздыхает, не говоря нет, но и не обещая, что сделает. Просто молчит. К этому моменту он уже привык не понимать этого человека, что стоит перед ним и медленно сводит его с ума.

Человека, который вытащил его из пламени ада и проследил, чтобы тот залечил все ожоги. Хотя Дайчи плевать на него хотел. 

— Да? — спрашивает Дайчи и пытается отнять руку.

Он не привык к прикосновениям, если только они не наносят кому-то вред. Всякий раз, как Куроо вот так трогает его, Дайчи пытается понять, как это возможно. Как он может находиться рядом с другими, не испытывая при этом боли. Это происходило медленно и постепенно, и Дайчи все еще не прошел весь путь до конца, но с Куроо это оказалось проще.

Куроо крепко сжимает руку Дайчи, и тому кажется, что от этого саднит сердце, а не пальцы.

На его лице играет улыбка, когда он произносит:

— Не вспоминай обо мне.

***

 

Он напуган.

В нем почти шесть футов роста, семьдесят килограммов веса и сожалений. У него всегда при себе нож, который он прячет в одежде. Он дожил до девятнадцати, в то время как ни один из тех, с кем он рос, не смог пережить свое тринадцатилетие.

У него есть пища, постель и некий распорядок, уклад. Или что-то похожее.

У него есть тот, кто является для него всем — от солнца до звезд. Ощущение такое, что он впервые нашел что-то надежное, но никак не может это ухватить. Дотянуться.

И это пугает.

***

 

— Помнишь свой первый поцелуй? — спрашивает Куроо, разрезая яблоко слишком большим для этого ножом. Он подбрасывает кусочек в воздух и ловит его зубами. Вечно выпендривается. А Дайчи не может отвести от него взгляд.

— У меня его не было, — честно признается он.

Он ждет, что Куроо будет смеяться или как-то подденет его. Или заберет этот первый поцелуй себе. Но Куроо просто ест свое яблоко, вытянув ноги и глядя на тренировочную площадку.

— Тогда выбирай с умом.

***

 

Он бы и хотел закрыть глаза, но не может.

Он не впервые видит кровь. Помнит светлые волосы, перемазанные красным, крики и хрипы умирающих вокруг людей и чувство беспомощности, потому что не мог этому помешать. Поэтому он хотел стать сильнее, но в итоге остался один.

Все внутри пылает, и он чувствует, как по щекам бегут слезы, когда Куроо закашливается. Даже если бы он захотел позвать Акааши или Бокуто, Иваизуми или Ойкаву, с тех пор, как они ушли, прошло уже несколько минут, и он знает, тут ничем не помочь.

Слишком поздно. Слишком поздно. Слишком поздно.

— Не смотри на меня так, — говорит Куроо. Он хватается за рукоять ножа и вытаскивает его из своего живота. Движение резкое, он пытается сделать все быстрее. Чтобы Дайчи не торчал здесь, чтобы мог поскорее уйти, чтобы выжил. Когда он кладет ладонь на щеку Дайчи, она теплая и влажная от крови. Выглядит он грустным.

Словно хочет сказать больше, но, когда открывает рот, издает лишь захлебывающийся, жалкий стон.

Смерть некрасива.

Они торгуют смертью и из первых рук знают, что это — самая отвратительная вещь на свете.

— Нет, — говорит Дайчи, зажимая рану рукой. Голос хриплый, срывается на крик, и он понятия не имеет, что говорит. Не знает даже, есть ли в этих звуках хоть какой-то смысл. Можно ли их понять. 

Когда жизнь с последними толчками покидает Куроо, Дайчи кажется, будто весь адреналин разом вытек из его собственного тела, и оно ощущается мягким, бескостным. Руки Куроо замирают, грудь перестает вздыматься. 

У него есть время закрыть Куроо глаза. Было время.

Не осознавая, что двигается, он выхватывает пистолет на поясе Куроо и стреляет в кого-то, кто еще не умер, но был достаточно глуп, чтобы подняться.

Дайчи смеется. Он прижимает неподвижную руку Куроо своему к лицу и содрогается всем телом. Земля продолжает вращаться, он все еще дышит, все еще пытается жить.

— Ненавижу тебя, — говорит он и отпускает мертвую руку. 

Он тянется, чтобы стереть кровь с лица Куроо, и проводит пальцами по его губам. А потом накрывает их своими.

— Ненавижу тебя, — повторяет он, вставая. Глаза щиплет.

Он забирает его винтовку и нож, который Куроо носит на лодыжке. А потом уходит, не оглядываясь.

***

 

Когда он не может уснуть по ночам, то трогает пальцами лезвие ножа, который забрал тогда. На металле выбито его собственное имя — грубо, вкривь и вкось. Он даже не представляет, когда Куроо это сделал.

Он помнит, как спросил Куроо, почему тот спас его тогда. Почему не убил, как следовало бы.

— Ошибаешься, — ответил тот, словно это само собой разумелось — как то, что небо голубое, а Дайчи влюблен в него. — Это ты спас меня. А теперь — за работу.

Он все еще думает о Куроо, хотя ему велели этого не делать.

Возможно, это его последний акт неповиновения человеку, который перевернул его мир, а потом ушел, оставив его позади.

Или он, наконец, начинает понимать, что упустил, не подпуская к себе людей.

Дайчи прижимает прохладное лезвие к губам и закрывает глаза, шепча проклятие.


End file.
